


Mrs. Corbett or Mrs. Chen

by Nadnerb



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Boise, Breaking Engagement, China, Engagement, Engagement Party, F/M, Finding true love, Yorkie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadnerb/pseuds/Nadnerb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendrix has finally been engaged to the right man. Or has she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Have I Found the Right One?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kai/Kendrix fanfic and remember I do not own PRLG as it is exclusive property of Saban Brands. However I do own any original characters in the fanfic.

It's Saturday night and Leo and Kendrix prepare for their engagement party. As Kendrix is searching for the right dress to wear she suddenly spots a photograph of someone she has known for years. A note is written on the back saying, "Come visit me anytime". She grabs it and then walks over to her bed and gleefully rests as she endulges her nostalgia as she holds the photo. Should she meet him whenever she wishes or should she attend the engagement party go through with Leo. As she is holding the photo her prized Yorkie, Petra then hops on to the bed to cuddle as always.

" Oh Petra, I'm just looking at a picture of a good friend of mine ", Kendrix explains to her beloved Yorkie. " You know I was just thinking how about you and I go on a nice vacation ".

Petra then barks in excitement. Kendrix later packs her bags with everything needed such as clothes, toiletries, makeup, and so on and kindly places Petra in her pet taxi. 

Kendrix the leaves her bedroom and as she does she spots Leo. " Kendrix where are you going, and why don't you have your dress on and what are you doing with Petra", Leo asks.

" I'd hate to be the bear of bad news but I just got a call from my Aunt Cindy in Boise and she is very sick so I will not be able to attend our engagement party. Oh and Petra loves to travel ", Kendrix supposedly explains in regret.

"Kendrix that's crazy do you realize how important this is to us, and I didn't know you had an Aunt Cindy", argues Leo.

"Will like my grandmother said when something more important comes around you must take forth in it, and besides nobody else in the family will go look after her. Not my mom, not my sister, and not even that dumbass cousin I have in Boise also, and I'm her favorite niece so I am her only hope and I'd promise I'd do this for her. I'm so sorry Leo", Kendrix explains further.

"Come on Kendrix can it wait, this engagement party means so much to us and Damon, Maya, Mike, Karone, Cassie, but not Kai are going to be there and there all expecting us", as Leo appeals to his fiancé.

"Leo you don't understand it is urgent and my aunt needs me and I can't wait any longer and you can honor me there and my cab is on it's way"

Kendrix's cab then arrives, "KENDRIX WAIT", Leo shouts. "Leo I love you but this is for my aunt"

"LAX please", Kendrix asks the cab driver.

The cab then drives away leaving Leo in disappointment. Leo then reluctantly heads to the engagement party to honor his fiancé.

"So where ya headed", the cab driver asks Kendrix.

"Oh to meet a friend who's been away for some time and I thought I could catch up with him", Kendrix explains to the cab driver.

"And who's the mutt there", the cab driver asks.

"Oh this is Petra she's a purebred Yorkshire terrier. I had her for three years and she's won a dog show last year and she loves to travel", Kendrix explains.

Kendrix then arrives at the airport. She rushes over to the ticket counter, and "One ticket to Shanghai please", Kendrix requests.

Kendrix then takes her flight to Shanghai and she is off to see someone she has waiting to see for so long and who will it be?

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Welcome to Shanghai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendrix is now in Shanghai and she is going to meet someone she hasn't saw for so long.

Kendrix has finally arrived in Shanghai and she sets forth to a hotel room. Meanwhile Kai is in Shanghai also celebrating Chinese New Year with his family. Suddenly Kai is given a message by one of his family members.

"Kai, Kai, someone is here, someone is here", explains one of his uncles.

"Who is it", Kai asks.

"I think it is Councilor Renier. That's who I think it is"

"High Councilor Renier what is she doing here. I don't know why she would come this far to see me", cries Kai.

"Don't know, don't know she's just here and she's at on the third floor, third floor", Kai's uncle speaking influent English.

"Will I guess I better see her", Kai replies.

Kai then heads to the third floor of the hotel. As he approaches the room he then knocks. "Councilor Renier I'm here", Kai informs.

"Come on in the door's unlocked", she explains over the intercom

Kai then steps in first noticing that no one is in the living room, but he then comes to the bedroom of the suite and knocks to inform his presence. 

"Just open the door Kai", she replies.

Kai then notices a woman wearing a white robe with a brown paper bag over her head. "Councilor Renier is that you", Kai asks in dismay.

She then removes the paper bag from her head and then her robe showing off a sexy pink negligee, and that woman was not High Councilor Renier but none other than Kendrix Morgan.

"Hey Kai, did you miss me", an excited Kendrix asks.

"Kendrix, what are you doing here and how did you get here", a dismayed Kai asks.

"Will Kai, you said I could visit you anytime I'd like, and so here I am", appeals Kendrix.

"Kendrix I think you picked a bad time to visit me and it's Chinese New Year and I'm with my family and..."

"And what, you said that I could come to see you at any time, didn't you", appeals Kendrix.

"I know Kendrix but this just doesn't seem like a good time", Kai appeals.

"Uh wait a minute, you said that I could visit you anytime I'd like so I did, and about this thing you have with your family you should of told me about that before, so I am here now and I have some big surprises for you", Kendrix explains.

"Now Kendrix..."

"No let me explain what I have in store for you. I have came here to tell you and I am in love with you once again", Kendrix informs.

"Uh I thought you and Leo were going steady", Kai replies.

"Will we were, but just looking at this photo of you made me think twice about you, and I have a feeling that Leo is falling for Karone", Kendrix informs.

"I see but I have been going steady with Hannah and..."

"Did you say Hannah, uh where is she and I'd like to meet her", Kendrix combusts.

"Will she's back in the States and it's been hard for us to have a long distance relationship...", Kai informs.

"Okay so she is back in the States and not here and if she really loved you then she'd be right here in Shanghai. You know Kai I don't think she can love you as much as I can, and trust me I can love you way better than her and frankly I never liked her to begin with. I only thought it would be fair if I left you and her alone, but I've changed my ways and I don't think you and her were met to be together. You see what I mean. Anyway allow me to get settled in and I'd love to meet the family. Oh and last but not least I'd like you to meet Petra", Kendrix explains. "Wow what a cute dog you have", asks Kai. "Yep she's a purebred Yorkshire terrier and she's won a dog show last year", Kendrix explains. Petra then runs over Kai showing graceful affection towards him. "I think she likes you Kai and Leo never appreciated her", Kendrix explains. "Will anyway lets go meet the family", Kai explains. 

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Settling In and Leo Honors Kendrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendrix then goes to meet Kai's family celebrating Chinese New Year but meanwhile back at the engagement party Leo honors Kendrix only for the others to wonder her whereabouts.

"So let's go meet the family", Kendrix suggests.

"Alright then but they may not be happy", Kai explains.

Moments later, Kai and Kendrix come to meet the family in the hotel ballroom. But the family is in shock when they notice   
Kendrix.

"Everybody this is Kendrix", as Kai informs the other in Chinese.

"Who is she, who is she", a family member whisperly asking in Chinese.

"Will she is a good friend of mine and I allowed to visit me anytime I like", Kai explaining in Chinese.

"Okay everybody does anybody around here other than Kai speak English because I don't know a single word of Chinese", a confused Kendrix asks.

"I happen to know English and what brings you here", Kai's grandfather asks.

"Will Kai gave me this photograph of him, and there was a note written on the back implying that I could visit him anytime I'd like", Kendrix replies.

"Why it is an honor to meet you, and Kai did tell me good things about you and I happen to be his Grandfather Chen. Anyway we're all about the have our ritual supper so feel free to join us"

Meanwhile as Kendrix has dinner with Kai's family, Leo is at the engagement party explaining Kendrix's absence.

"I regret to inform you that Kendrix is not here. She just received a call from her Aunt Cindy in Boise that she is ill and Kendrix must be there for her and she better be telling the truth", Leo explains.

The remainder of the guests all wonder in confusion about the whereabouts of Kendrix. "Gee that sucks I was so looking forward to Kendrix, being here", a disappointed Maya replies.

Everyone else the proceeds to the festivities with Damon and Mike both Leo's best men, Cassie and Karone both Kendrix's bridesmaids and Maya her maid of honor.

Meanwhile Maya becomes suspicious of everything. First she wonders why Kendrix is absent then she wonders why Kai is absent. 

"Hmm so Kendrix is in Boise meeting her Aunt Cindy and Kai is in China", as Maya wonders.

Leo then questions Maya on what she is thinking.

"Maya what are you doing", asks Leo.

"Um I am going to the bathroom, and can't I have some privacy", Maya replies.

"Alright then but remember I am not happy tonight so you better not pull anything stupid", an upset Leo informs.

"Don't worry I am just going to pee real quick, so I am not going to pull anything stupid", Maya explains.

Maya then enters the ladies room walks over to the stall and grabs a photograph out of her purse featuring Kai and Kendrix kindly posing with their arms around their shoulders. Maya then whispers to herself saying, "Kendrix stay in Boise, and don't marry Leo".

Maya knew all along that her and Leo were not meant to be together and all Leo seemed to do her was lead her on and that Kai is a better match for her and last but not least once Karone replaced Kendrix, Leo quickly got over Kendrix's death and has gone so lovesick over Karone. Maya then grabs her cell phone and phones up Kendrix. 

The phone rings and Kendrix answers. 

"Hello", as Kendrix answers her cell phone.

"Oh hey Kendrix hows it going in Boise", Maya asks Kendrix.

"Maya I'm so glad to hear from you and anyway its not going too and my Aunt Cindy isn't doing too well and the doctors say she may not make it", Kendrix replies.

"Oh Kendrix I am so sorry to hear that", Maya replies

Seconds later Kai then walks over to Kendrix.

"Kendrix, Kendrix what's going on"

"Um wait a minute who is that", Maya asks.

"Um that's my Cousin Skeeter and he is very nosy", Kendrix replies.

"Kendrix don't lie to me, who is it", Maya asks.

Kai then snatches Kendrix's cell and asks, "Who is this". 

"Kai what are you doing", a dismayed Kendrix asks

"Kai is that you", Maya asks.

"Yes it is", he replies.

"Alright Kai, Kendrix told all of us that she is Boise to met her Aunt Cindy that's ill and she hasn't come to the engagement party for her and Leo and if Kendrix is in China, that's okay because I don't think her and Leo should get married. And don't worry I will be coming to China", Maya explains.

After Maya hangs up she overhears Leo and Karone thinking about being together.

"I knew it", Maya whispers.

Maya then exits the ladies room and the bumps into Cassie a few minutes later.

"Hey Maya", Cassie responds

"Cassie come with me", as Maya offers

Maya then escorts Cassie out to the courtyard and explains the whole deal. 

"Cassie you won't believe this", Maya explains.

"What is it", Cassie asks.

"Kendrix is not in Boise and she is in China"

"What is she doing there", Cassie asks again.

"I can explain. She is meeting Kai and he is there as well. I called her assuming she was in Boise but she wasn't. So I then overheard Kai on the phone and I found out she was in China that way, and don't feel alarmed because I think Kendrix is doing the right thing. She and Leo are not meant to be together. She and Kai are. Anyway you and I are going to China together and we better leave now before Leo catches us", Maya explains

"Will my car is parked in that lot over there so let's get to the airport", Cassie replies.

"What are we waiting for", Maya replies.

Maya and Cassie then head over to the airport to meet Kai and Kendrix in Shanghai.

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Where's Kendrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Cassie head for Shanghai but Leo wonders where they are, as well as Kendrix.

Maya and Cassie are now on there way to Shanghai but meanwhile Leo begins to wonder where they are. He rushes out to the courtyard and then begins to notice that Cassie's car is absent. He later rushes to Karone, Damon, and Mike to make a search.

"Guys you won't believe this Maya and Cassie are gone", Leo explains.

"Where could they be", Damon asks.

"That's a good question", Leo replies. " But anyway we should first figure out where Kendrix is".

"And where could she be", Mike asks.

"I'm about to find out", Leo replies.

Leo then calls Kendrix's father wondering where her Aunt Cindy could be.

"Mr. Morgan this is Leo and I am trying to get the phone number for Kendrix's Aunt Cindy", Leo requests.

"She doesn't have an Aunt Cindy", a cranky Mr. Morgan replies.

"Then where is she", Leo asks.

"Will I don't know but you know something I don't trust you around my daughter, so my advice to you is don't marry her", Mr. Morgan replies in disgust.

"Guys you won't believe this I called Mr. Morgan, and he hates me by the way, but he did tell me that Kendrix doesn't have an Aunt Cindy", Leo explains.

"Let me call Kendrix and I will figure something out", Mike explains.

Mike then calls Kendrix and, "Hey Kendrix, this is Mike, and Leo just called your father and found out that you don't have an Aunt Cindy", Mike explains.

"He what", cries Kendrix. She then hangs up and rushes over to Kai for safety.

"Kai you won't believe this Leo and Mike know I'm here and I kept this a secret to everybody", Kendrix explains.

"Will I'd hate to tell you this Kendrix but I just heard that Hannah is coming and she is in Shanghai right now and her father advised us to get married", Kai explains.

"Kai that's crazy", cries Kendrix.

"Will I would of told you this earlier but we were planned to get married and the wedding is about to start in a few hours and just to make up for everything I will give you some more pictures of me just to remind you of me and trust me I will never forget you and you will always be a good friend. It's just that I committed to Hannah and I can't let her down that easily. I love her too much. I love you, too but Hannah is the one for me. But just remember I will be in touch", Kai regrettably explains.

"Kai, Kai how could you at first I thought you really loved me, and I know how it is with Hannah but I guess I should stay out of it and thanks for these pictures. I will never forget you, too Kai. I guess I should go back to Leo, I'm sure he'll forgive me", a tearful Kendrix explains.

"Will so long Kai, and I won't forget you", as Kendrix sobs.

A tearful Kendrix then decides to head back to the States willing to go make up with Leo, but suddenly she spots Maya and Cassie. 

"Maya, Cassie what are you doing here", asks Kendrix.

"We are here to help you", Maya replies, "Oh and what's that you are holding".

"They are some pictures from Kai and he gave them to me just to remind me of him, and I just found out that he's marrying Hannah so I can't have Kai and yet I love him", answers Kendrix as she bursts into tears some more. "But hey I should go make it up with Leo".

"Give me those", as Maya demands the photos in an envelope.

Maya then takes them out of the envelope and much to her shock she finds that Hannah and her father are embezzlers.

"Kendrix do not run back to Leo, and we are not going to let Kai marry Hannah. She doesn't love him. She's only marrying him for his money. We are going to stop this and last but not least Leo is not the man for you. He's been flirting with Karone so many times and I don't know why he proposed engagement to you. We are here to help", Maya explains.

"Oh Maya I do not regret meeting you", a relieved Kendrix replies.

"Will anyway we have got to stop that wedding", Maya explains.

"But it's in a few hours", Kendrix replies.

"Trust me we are going to stop this wedding. Come with us", Maya explains.

Moments later Grandfather Chen then arrives. "Kendrix where are you going", he asks.

"Will me and them are going to go have a drink somewhere would you like to come"

"Why certainly but I have lots to explain with you", Grandfather Chen replies.

"We'll explain it at the bar", Maya explains.

"Very well then"

Kendrix, Maya, Cassie, and Grandfather Chen then head out to solve out any schemes.

Meanwhile back at the engagement party, Leo and the rest found out that Kendrix is in Shanghai.

"Kendrix is in Shanghai and and grab your Galaxy Gliders because that is where we are going and we'll get there a lot faster", Leo explains.

"Okay", Damon replies.

END OF CHAPTER


	5. It's On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo, Damon, Mike, and Karone all head over to Shanghai while Maya, Cassie, Kendrix, and Grandfather Chen work to stop Kai and Hannah's wedding.

As Leo, Karone, Mike, and Damon head over to Shanghai, Maya and the rest figure how to stop Kai and Hannah's wedding. 

"Alright now Kendrix do not go back over to the hotel stay with us and let's think something through", Maya explains. 

"Alright then", Kendrix replies. 

Leo and the rest then arrive Shanghai. Moments later Leo raids through the hotel of which Kendrix and Kai were staying. Suddenly he spots Kai, and "Hey you punk where's Kendrix", an angered Leo asks as he pushes Kai. 

"I haven't saw her", Kai replies.

 

"What do you mean you haven't saw her I heard she is here in Shanghai"

 

"Leo why don't we split. Me and Mike will go search and you go with Karone", Damon explains.

 

"Fine then", Leo replies.

 

They all begin the search and an hour later Damon and Mike bump into Cassie. 

 

"Cassie", cries Damon. "How did you get here"

 

"Oh we used Maya's Galaxy Glider to get here", Cassie explains. "And by the way I'm glad you came along because Kai is in trouble and the rest of us could use your help".

 

"No problem", Damon replies.

 

Cassie then escorts Damon and Mike to the others. Upon meeting up, Maya and Kendrix are relieved to see them.

 

" Mike, Damon I'm so glad your here ", cries Maya.

 

" Hey we couldn't of come at a better time, and you won't believe this", Damon explains.

 

"What is it", asks Maya.

 

" Leo and Karone are here", Damon answers.

 

" You got to be kidding me. If Leo finds us we are dog meat. Will anyway we are here to stop Kai and that bitch Hannah from getting married, and I just know that Kai is the right man for Kendrix. Now let's get to the point here. We must find a way to crash the wedding", Maya explains.

 

" Uh, I am an expert at crashing weddings and me and Mike are the right men for the job", Damon explains.

 

" Awesome, now we must come up with some ideas. Damon, Mike, Cassie, and Grandpa Chen are to take a seat with all the guests and me and Kendrix will hide behind the altar and I will eventually come out and explain everything on the mic and show the pictures ", Maya explains

 

" Now you got a plan ", Damon replies

 

" Alrighty then, lets all get to work ", Maya explains.

 

They all head to the wedding and begin to take their places. 

 

Upon arriving Grandfather Chen is questioned why Damon, Mike, and Cassie are there.

 

" What are these three doing here", Hannah's father asks Grandfather Chen.

 

" I invited them and they are friends of Kai", Grandfather Chen answer.

 

"What that can't be...", cries Hannah's father. 

 

" I said they are invited now go have a seat", Grandfather Chen.

 

The wedding ceremony proceeds a half hour later. As the pastor performs the ceremony, Maya then bursts out to reveal the truth behind Hannah.

 

" Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, and I am here to reveal the truth behind Hannah, and Kai you could be making a big mistake", Maya explains.

 

Maya then removes the photographs from the envelope and reveal to all the wedding guests that both Hannah and her father are both embezzlers. The guests all fall into shock when the truth is revealed. 

 

"This can't be its all a setup", cries Hannah's father.

 

" Oh but it is ", Maya protests.

 

Kendrix then emerges onto the altar.

 

" Give it up Hannah, Kai loves me not you", Kendrix protests.

 

"It's true", Kai replies.

 

Officers then arrive to arrest Hannah and her father.

 

" Kai please don't let this happen ", Hannah protests.

 

" Forget it Hannah, Kendrix is the one for me ", Kai explains.

 

Kendrix then runs to her true love kissing him making them both realize that they were meant for each other.

 

Then suddenly Leo bursts in to confront Kai and Kendrix.

 

" Leo I can explain ", Kendrix protests.

 

" Sure you can, you run off and you fall for Kai ".

 

" It wasn't like that Leo", Kendrix explains.

 

" Sure it wasn't "

 

" Leo I didn't try to take her from you she just came onto me ", Kai explains.

 

" Leo lets not try to murder each other here because you would always keep running to me", Karone explains.

 

" You know your right Karone I have been running back to you, and Kai take her she's all yours", Leo explains.

 

Leo and Karone then exit the room leaving Kai and Kendrix to reconcile with each other.

 

" Kendrix don't feel too guilty you found the right man, Leo didn't seem to be all that faithful to you anyway", Maya explains. 

 

" Your right Maya he hasn't. Come on Kai lets go freshen up".

 

Everyone then decides to leave the reception hall and wind down and sort out their thoughts.

 

END OF CHAPTER


	6. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the wedding drama everyone decides to settle down and Kai and Kendrix see where they go from there.

Kai and Hannah's wedding was successfully crashed thanks to Maya. She and the rest all decided to go have a drink at the bar but Kendrix and Kai at first decided to go to their room to freshen up.

As Kai and Kendrix arrived at the hotel room, they both decided to undress and shower.

"Gee Kendrix I don't know about you but I need a shower"

"Uh, you don't have to tell me twice love, and how about I join you", Kendrix suggests.

Kai and Kendrix then both shower together and gingerly connect each other with their arms and massage blissfully. They then kiss feeling that being together once again has never felt better.

After showering they both slip into their robes, dry off, and finally Kai does something of which he must do.

He then bends on his knees and...

" Kendrix Renee Morgan will you marry me ", Kai as he holds the engagement ring.

" Yes, yes", as Kendrix cries in happiness.

He then slips the ring onto her finger and suddenly Petra then runs up feeling excited with Kendrix returning to the room and knowing Kai being her future husband. 

Three minutes later they both hear a knock on the door. 

"Coming", cries Kendrix.

She answers the door and found out that it's only Maya and the rest.

" Are you ready and why are you in your robe", asks Maya

" Oh we will be ready in a minute, we just got out of the shower ", Kendrix replies.

" Okay then ", Maya replies.

Kai and Kendrix then prepare for the bar to have a drink and a half hour later they all arrive at the bar. While at the bar Kendrix makes an announcement to everyone:

" Okay everybody listen up ", Kendrix announces.

" We are going to become Mr.and Mrs. Chen"

"Way to go Kendrix", rants Maya.

" Oh and thanks to everyone else for helping us pull through especially you Grandfather Chen ", greets Kendrix.

" No problem at all", as Grandfather Chen winks.

After a fun filled night at the bar everyone decides to wind down and back at the hotel room Kai and Kendrix rest luxuriously in a king sized bed contemplating on where they would go from there.

"You know Kai its been such a hectic day and finally I am resting right beside you and I have never felt so comfortable before", Kendrix explains to her fiancé.

" I hear ya honey but hey lets get some shuteye and we'll be back in the States tomorrow and we'll use my Galaxy Glider ", Kai explains.

" Very well then and hey I always wanted to ride your Galaxy Glider".

The then begin to sleep and a new beginning comes to arise.

END OF CHAPTER


	7. At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been six months and everyone is back in the States and wedding plans are in the air.

Six months have passed Kai and Kendrix are now living peacefully together now and they reached the point where they are to become groom and bride.

The next morning Kendrix wakes up and she notices Kai making breakfast. 

"Morning love", Kai responds.

" Oh hey babe just got out of bed and what's ya fixin' honey", Kendrix asks.

"Oh your favorite egg white omelettes with sharp Cheddar and fruit salad with granola and fresh squeezed orange juice to top it off", Kai as he offers his future wife breakfast.

" Oh honey you are so sweet. Every since I first met you i thought you would be just a friend but I realized so many years later that I couldn't accept leaving and I went head over heels to get you", Kendrix explains.

" Don't need to rub it in and I just baked up some of the best memories I had of you. I remember that we first met in kindergarten and it was on the playground at school and I accidentally tossed the Frisbee over to the sandbox and I walked over there to get it and when I attempted to retrieve I first saw this hand and I looked up and I saw this beautiful face and I then noticed it was you. I won't forget seeing those pretty brown eyes you had and I had no problem with the glasses either", as Kai embrace a wonderfully nostalgic memory.

"I do remember that Kai", Kendrix replies as she gingerly smiles with her sienna eyes shining upon Kai's dark brown ones.

"I also remember when you ate Play Doh in class", Kai explains.

" Oh Kai that's gross", as Kendrix tosses at napkin at Kai.

" It's true you did"

" I know but still it's gross. But anyway have you figured where to go on our honeymoon", Kendrix asks.

"Oh I'm glad you reminded me I was thinking either Tahiti or Bermuda or maybe Hawaii", Kai as he makes his suggestions.

" How about Hawaii. It would be so romantic ", Kendrix replies.

" Okay then "

" Will anyway me and Maya will be going out to look at dresses so keep the place clean while I'm gone ", Kendrix explains.

An hour later Maya arrives to take Kendrix dress shopping and later Damon arrives to take Kai tux shopping.

" Hey man we got to go get you a tux. Your girl is going to get a dress so you need a tux", Damon explains.

" I see all of this seems to happening unexpectedly and I don't know where to start ", Kai responds.

" Lets go Blue Boy"

Meanwhile Kendrix and Maya are out looking for a dress. Kendrix informs Maya that she doesn't want white because that is what most women fall for and she wants a different color dress.

"Maya there is no way I am going for white I want pink", Kendrix explains.

" Fair enough now go try it on it", Maya replies.

" You got it"

Kendrix then sleeps the dress on and Maya is amazed with how Kendrix looked in the dress.

As Kai and Damon are searching for tuxes Kai decides he wants a navy blue tux with a standard blue bow tie. Damon was fine with his decision.

" Alright Blue Boy now go try it on", Damon suggests.

Kai then slips it on and Damon is amazed on how Kai looks in the tux.

After shopping for the wedding attire they arrive home and show off their attire. Kendrix shows her pink dress and Kai shows his blue tux.

" You too look so cute together ", says Maya.

As they both exhibit their attire they passionately kiss and they look forward for their wedding to come.

Two months later their wedding day commences. Leo and Karone were absent having animosity towards Kai and Kendrix but Mike, Leo's brother was their as one of Kai's pages, wearing a black tux with a black tie. Damon was his best man wearing a dark green tux with tie of a lighter shade of green and TJ, the Blue Space Ranger, was another one of his pages as he was dating Cassie, which was one of Kendrix's bridesmaids wearing a pink dress. Maya was her maid of honor wearing a yellow dress. Ashley, the Yellow Space Ranger, took the Karone's place as the bridesmaid, wearing a yellow dress. Kai's Grandfather Chen was present as well and was Larry Morgan, Kendrix's father.

As the ceremony begun Mr. Morgan walked Kendrix down the altar to her groom to be Kai Chen. The minister then began the ceremony. After minutes of making their " I do's", Kai and Kendrix Chen were peacefully wed.

Mr. Morgan then kissed his daughter on the cheek feeling proud for marrying the right man, Kai Chen and not Leo.

" You married the right man Pumpkin and I'm glad you didn't marry Leo "

Grandfather Chen shook hands with his grandson congratulating him on the marriage.

After the ceremony all the guests had dinner after enjoying the beautiful wedding.

Five hours later Kai and Kendrix realized that they must prepare for their honeymoon to Hawaii knowing that their plane leaves the next morning.

" Attention everyone we must leave to prepare for our honeymoon tomorrow ", Kendrix explains.

The next morning Kai and Kendrix leave for Hawaii and after hours of their long flight they then decide to freshen up and stand on the balcony of their hotel room and they watch the beautiful sunset over the Hawaiian sea celebrating their while sipping a glass of wine together.

The next Kai and Kendrix head for the beach to luxurate on the sand watching the breathtaking waves of the beach and Kai, as Kendrix offered, rubs coconut oil onto her silky back massaging her back and forth. 

" Kai I never saw anything so romantic like this before ", Kendrix explains.

" Oh honey you haven't saw anything yet", as Kai begins to kiss his lovely wife.

They then enjoy a long and passionate kiss and then begin to walk in the blissful sea holding hands side by side.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you decide who is Kendrix better off with? Leo or Kai?


End file.
